Clark Still
' ' Clark Still is one of the playable characters since Metal Slug 6. Character Summary "Hey, Come on!!" '-Clark's pet phrase.'' It seems that he joined the mercenary squad some years ago, but nothing else is known about Clark other than that. He and Ralf have long been brothers-in-arms, and they always go to battle together. Just like Ralf, there are also countless rumors about his past, and they are all equally outlandish. However, the very number of these rumors and the known fact that he often joins Ralf in tournament fights offer a clue to his fighting prowess. On the battlefield his combat style somewhat differs from Ralf's, but he shows expertise in close quarters combat techniques all the same. Enemies unfortunate enough to run into him find themselves instantly flung into the air and crashing back down. Skills In Metal Slug 6 and Metal Slug 7, Clark is the most balanced character, having average stats on everything. Clark is also able to use his Argentine Backbreaker on common enemies, and he will be temporarily invincible after each hit. If he uses it in succession, the points will be multiplied, allowing for very high scores. In Other Games Metal Slug Defense Originally a cameo on the POW list, he later appears as a playable unit alongside Leona and Ralf. His main weapon is the Iron Lizard and his special is throwing an explosive barrel, named the "'''Nageppanashi S.A.B." (which stands for S'uper '''A'rgentine 'B'ackbreaker). ''Metal Slug Attack'' Gameplay Clark first appeared as the user for the "Event Crank". As of 1.6.0, he's available as a playable unit, now with the upgraded ability to throw out 3 explosive barrels at a time (at varying distances). Just like Leona and Ralf beforehand, he was first a pre-acquisition unit, then was available in the Medal/VIP crank, and can now can be bought from the POW Rescue Shop. A new version of Clark named 'Jet Clark '''appears in the "Tough & Cool" event. Alongside a new set of clothes, Jet Clark has a completely different moveset. His close range attack is doing Ralf's Vulcan Punch (without the explosive effect), his Iron Lizard is replaced by a Heavy Machine Gun, and his special is throwing refrigerators that serve as barriers. Story Clark first partakes in a solo operation against the Sergeant Drill in "Tough & Cool", where he easily destroys it. Later on in "Daughter of the Dusk", Clark is ordered by the colonel to test out a new Ball Slug prototype on a deserted island. He complains about the slug's gimmicky controls, accidentally harming some of the wildlife and is attacked in response, forcing him to defend himself. Minerva and Esther, who were made aware of his presence, appear and confront him after Esther overhears that he does not want to fight. Clark is surprised by the presence of the inhabitants, as intelligence believed that it was a deserted island. Minerva tells him to forget about their presence, which Clark agrees. In return, he warns them that the battle will soon come to their island, though Minerva dismisses his warning. After bringing back his feedback on the Ball Slug MK II, Tarma convinces a skeptical Clark to participate in a United Front operation much to his dismay. His suspicions are brought true when several enemy soldiers chase after his golden Slugnoid to capture it, though he escapes. In both games, his voice is based on the ''King of Fighters rather than his Metal Slug incarnation. Trivia *His favorite food is oatmeal. *Clark and Ralf are never randomly picked to be the possessed mini-boss during mission 5 of Metal Slug 6. *Both Ralf and Clark originally appeared in the Ikari Warriors series. In the U.S. and European versions of Ikari Warriors, they were renamed Paul and Vince, respectively. They both also appeared in the The King of Fighters game series, under their original names. *Clark's sprite are actually edited sprites of Tarma. *He is known as '''Clark Steel in old KOF games. *Clark is the only character thus far to have temporary invincibility from a unique ability. *Clark, Fio, Red Eye and Alisa are the only playable characters who wear a cap, with Clark being the only male playable character to do so. *Clark is the only one of the Ikari trio to not make any presence in a mobile Metal Slug game prior to Metal Slug Defense. Gallery Ralf&ClarkIkari3.jpg|Ralf and Clark in Ikari III: The Rescue File:Clark.jpg|Clark in Metal Slug 6 MSD - Clark Still.png|Clark in Metal Slug Defense Unit_illust_485.png|Jet Clark in Metal Slug Attack File:Clark-2003.jpg|Clark in The King of Fighters 2003 File:Clark-Neowave.jpg|Clark in The King of Fighters Neowave File:Clark-MI.jpg|Clark in The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact File:Clark-MI2.jpg|Clark in KOF: Maximum Impact 2 File:Clark-XII.jpg|Clark in The King of Fighters XII KOFCLARK.jpg|Clark in The King of Fighters XIII Clark-MSXXOL.png|Clark in Metal Slug XX Online Category:Male characters